The different encounter with Lorder Voldemort
by snowrainy
Summary: They were back in their 4th year now and then, it's time for Hermione to face Lord Voldemort...not harry


toChapter 1

It was a cloudy night in Privet Drive where every living creature seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Harry Potter was in his room at No.4 Privet Drive, sleeping but not peacefully. He was dreaming not an ordinary dream but, a dream he would never want to have again since he really detested that event which had happened in Hogwarts a few months ago.

His third year at Hogwarts was not a very simple one due to the fact that many unexpected things happened too fast that Harry was still bewildered. A man who he thought killed his parents happened to become his godfather and a man who actually killed his parents came out from nowhere. Harry was dreaming about that night in the Shrieking Shack; how Scabber transformed into Peter Pettigrew, how Black proved that he was innocent, and how Professor Lupin transformed into a terrifying werewolf. All of a sudden, he was awakened from his dream by an ear-splitting crash in his window.

Without his rounded spectacles on his nose, his vision was absolutely blurry. Grabbing his spectacles to see what crashed his window, he saw an enormous grey owl carrying an envelope. Looking at his watch, it was still too early for making noises from his room because his aunt and uncle were still asleep in the bedroom adjacent to his. Making sure that he made no noise, he carefully opened the window and took a large piece of envelope tied to the owl's talons.

At first, he wondered the letter came from one of his best friends, but he made a wrong guess. It was neither from Ron, nor Hermione, nor Hagrid. To his surprise, it was from Hogwarts. Using his trembling hand, he excitedly opened the envelope.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform that__ you are about to start your fourth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. However, unlike usual, the new term is starting on 15__th__ of August (two weeks earlier than the usual date). Hence, it will be necessary for students to arrive at __Kingcross__ Station Platform 9¾ on that date 11:00 sharp. This change of schedule shall not be told to anyone. _

_The booklist of fourth year students are as follows:_

The Standard Book of Spell (Grade 4) _by Miranda Goshawk _

A History of Magic 4 _by __Bathilda__Bagshot_

An advanced course for Magical Theory _by __Adalbert__ Waffling_

An intermediate guide to Transfiguration _by__Emeric__ Switch_

One million magical herbs and plants _by __Phyllida__ Spore_

A guide to master Potion _by __Arsenius__ Jigger_

Beasts and Creature of the Wild _by Newt Scamander_

Unfogging the REAL future and uses _by Lucian __Nutiel_

A guide to Protect yourself from Dark Arts _by __Gilderoy__ Lockhart_

Astronomy Guide _by __Myinta__Koper_

PS. Students must do the essay topic given below and bring it to the school when they come. The essay should have at least 12 pieces of parchments.

**"Beasts and plants: how they concern with Transfiguration and Dark Arts"**

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

After reading the long piece of letter, Harry felt completely lost. _Why is it necessary for them to do an extra piece of assignment for? And why do they have to come to school two weeks earlier than usual?_ Harry was more concerned with the fact that the new term started earlier than usual. There must have been a reason for this to take place.

As a matter of fact, Harry should indeed be ecstatic to hear this particular news from the school because the less time he spent in Dursleys' house, the happier he is. The thing he worried now was that he was bound to write 12 pieces of parchments in just 4 days without having any references. But, _is this piece really important?_ The problem was that he didn't know.

Whether it is important or not, he would not be wrong to start this essay. He was just halfway through thinking when another owl hit his window again. This time the owl was very small that Harry could hardly see. From his first sight, he noticed that the owl was Ron's new one given by Sirius. Harry quickly took the minute owl which leap excitedly in his palm. He opened Ron's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Do you __got__ the letter from school? Mum says it's indeed strange for the school to begin earlier than 1__st__ September. I wonder what things are going on in Hogwarts. Anyway, do you know the reason why we have to write up a 12 parchment long essay about that peculiar essay- Ginny, Fred and George were also told to write one? Mum said it is better for us to write. I am thinking of writing but, are you writing it? Don't ask Hermione. I'm sure she is too happy to write one._

_Another thing is that Mum and Dad are __gonna__ pick you up tomorrow since I promised to bring you to __Quidditch__ World Cup. Be ready!_

_Ron_

Harry finished reading Ron's letter thinking whether he should write or not. However, it would be incredibly difficult for him to write one.

Despite the housework of Dursleys, he spent in his room quietly writing the essay for the school. He didn't really expect his essay to have high quality but, as long as his essay was 12 parchment long, he was relieved. And, he bet he couldn't finish this lengthy essay in just one night. Apart from the essay, he was also extremely excited about the Quidditch World Cup which he has never seen before.

Spending the whole night in his room finishing his essay, his mind was not completely concentrated in the essay. All he was wondering was about the Quidditch World Cup. He wondered how Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys were going to pick him up tomorrow.

Lying his head on the table thinking about things, he felt dizzy and then, fell into a deep sleep. Harry had a very wonderful night and woke up with a shock next morning.

There was a loud shriek of Aunt Petunia downstairs, which was then followed by the bellow of Uncle Vernon. Then, he shouted earsplittingly, "BOY!!!"

Harry didn't even have any time to get his spectacle, since, he had to run downstairs to see what was happening there. When he was there, he saw a chaos in the living room of the Dursleys, but nothing. Aunt Petunia's favourite vase and Dudley's favourite set of television is on the floor in pieces.

To his surprise, there were four people lying in front of Dudley's fireplace. Taking some time looking through his blurry vision, he later realised that the four people were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and George.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, George, ...". Before Harry could finish his conversation, Uncle Vernon shouted, "What in the world do you think you have done to my living room? How dare you destroy everything in my house? Who the hell are you?"

All of a sudden, Uncle Vernon dived into Mr. Weasley. At the same time, both Aunt Petunia and Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Unexpectedly, Mrs. Weasley dived into the spot where the two men are wrestling. It took quite a long time for them to separate.

"I am here to take Harry to my house. I want you permission," said Mr. Weasley in a rough tone.

"How dare to come to my house to take this boy. And, you are not taking this boy anywhere," shouted Uncle Vernon.

There was a sudden pop and then a terrible bang at the spot where Dudley was lurking.

Then, before anyone could speak, Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry's arm and Mr. Weasley grabbed George's. After Mrs. Weasley had touched his arm, he felt nothing but that, everything was whirling inside of him.

This peculiar feeling went on for a few minute and then, he fell on a rough floor of The Burrow.


End file.
